


Valances, or: Boyfriendly Things To Do

by aldiara



Category: Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie drags Seb shopping. Seb doesn't mind so much.</p>
<p>Written for the "Curtainfic" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Valances, or: Boyfriendly Things To Do

"Hey, are those valances?" Jamie pounced on a bunch of fabric that for all Seb knew might have been a pleated miniskirt. "I'm not entirely clear on what valances are but I want some. D'you think these are them?"

"Dunno." Seb shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. "What are we even doing here?"

Jamie glared at him. "Shopping. It's a normal, boyfriendly thing to do for people who are not supernaturally preoccupied. We are being boyfriendly."

"Oh. Okay." Apparently when love didn’t make you feel broken, it made you feel stupid instead. Stupidly happy. He could work with that.


End file.
